Control
by Lady Azura
Summary: It gave her a rush. She felt powerful, she felt in control, and she loved it. JATIE.


Summary: It gave her a rush. She felt powerful, she felt in control, and she loved it.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've taken a liking to Jatie over the past couple of days. This is the result.

X

**Control****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

It was the party of the year. The one people would one day look back on and reminisce about during reunions. Anyone who was anyone was there. The music was loud and the people were rowdy, dancing and stumbling around drunk out of their minds. On that particular night, while their parents were away visiting their grandmother in Mississauga, the Torres brothers decided to throw a New Years bash that would go down in Degrassi history as one of the best parties ever.

But amidst her drunk and horny classmates, Katie Matlin stood off to the side, taking small sips of the rum and coke Marisol had given her earlier. It was to help her "loosen up and have fun", and while Katie appreciated her best friend's intentions, she wasn't exactly in the _partying_ mood, not after walking in on her boyfriend laying a kiss on Bianca. It didn't surprise her. She had suspected it for a while, but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt, and it certainly didn't stop her from causing a scene and slapping him so hard that she left a nice red handprint on the side of his face.

_That_ had felt good, and while catching her now ex-boyfriend with another girl _did_ give her the perfect excuse to "drown her sorrows"… a part of her knew she shouldn't. She was under age. She was Student Council President. She was supposed to be setting a good example for the younger students, especially her sister, _especially_ after her… incident. She gripped the plastic cup in her hand tightly, not wanting to think about everything that had transpired over the last couple of months. Her Codeine addiction had ruined her "perfect" image and almost ruined her life.

Katie closed her eyes with a sigh. She could feel a slight buzz kicking in and welcomed it. As the music changed, Katie tilted her head back and finished off the rest of her drink before slamming the cup down on the kitchen counter.

"Whoa, slow down there." An amused voice shattered her reverie, interrupting her pity party.

Katie opened her eyes to see Jake Martin standing in front of her, a lopsided grin plastered across his face.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You looked like you needed some company." Jake replied with a shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Sorry about you and Drew."

"You heard that?"

"I think everyone did."

Katie groaned lightly, leaning back against the counter.

"It was bound to happen. I guess he just couldn't resist her… _allure_." She muttered.

Jake gave her a sympathetic smile.

"If it's any consolation, I think he's an idiot." He told her.

"Isn't he your friend? Are you sure you should be saying that?" Katie asked, quirking a brow.

"We're more like casual acquaintances and besides… even if we were friends, I'd still think he was an idiot." Jake said.

"So you're saying that if Bianca was flaunting her stuff, you wouldn't even bat an eye?" Katie challenged.

Jake grimaced.

"Bianca's not really my… type." He said honestly. "I mean, she is… _attractive_, but… I don't think I could date her."

Katie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

There was a pregnant pause before Jake spoke again.

"So… is it true?" He asked quietly. When Katie shot him a questioning look, he elaborated. "Did you really O.D?"

Katie tore her gaze from his, staring at the floor.

"Yeah." She muttered, before letting out a humorless laugh. "Pretty ironic, huh? Katie Matlin, Student Council President turned druggie."

"People make mistakes." Jake assured her.

Katie's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not. Me." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing away. Her eyes scanned the party scene, only to fall on two figures in particular. Her jaw clenched as she watched Bianca nurse Drew's face with a pack of ice, her stomach churning and jealousy flaring up. She wanted nothing more than to storm over and ruin their "moment" — to give the two a piece of her mind for the second time that night.

Instead however, she whipped around and grabbed Jake by the hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and into the living room. She made sure to pass by the couch Drew and Bianca were sitting on as she led Jake through throngs of drunk teenagers grinding against each other, and into a more secluded hallway away from their peers. Jake knew what she was doing, but he didn't stop her, and so she continued, pulling him along as she made her way up a flight of stairs.

Poking her head into one room, she promptly spun around and dragged Jake in the opposite direction before he could witness his ex-girlfriend slash step-sister in such a… compromising position.

At long last, Katie was able to find a room that wasn't already occupied, and pulled Jake inside before pushing him against the door. Jake arched a brow, a small smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes locked on hers. Katie could feel herself blushing. She had gone out on a date with Jake once, before he started seeing Clare. He was charming and nice and very attractive, and like her, he didn't like drama but somehow managed to always get suckered into it anyway. Her gaze dropped to his mouth and leaning up, she kissed him hard.

Jake kissed her back with just as much fervor, one hand coming to rest on the back of her head while the other found her hip and pulled her close so that their bodies melded together. Katie forced her tongue into his mouth while clutching his shoulders, pulling him down and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Jake responded by changing their positions, turning to that _she_ was pinned against the door, and hoisting her up. Hitching her legs around his waist, Jake broke the kiss for air, only to attack her neck instead. Katie groaned, closing her eyes and rolling her hips against his, her head falling back to give him more access.

She didn't know if she was doing this because she was trying to spite Drew, or because she really wanted it and the alcohol was clouding her judgment, but she didn't care. She tugged on Jake's hair — it felt soft between her fingers — and stared at the ceiling through lidded eyes, moaning as Jake sucked on the crook of her neck. When he pulled back, she leaned forward, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently. A guttural noise erupted from the back of Jake's throat, his grip on her hips tightening, and she could feel his growing arousal pressing against her thigh.

"Bed." She murmured once she let go of his lip.

Jake obliged, carrying her over to the bed and depositing her on it. As he was getting settled, Katie took control, pinning him down and moving to straddle his waist. She smirked down at him and slowly peeled off her shirt, revealing the lacy bra she wore underneath. Jake's adam's apple bobbed as he stared up at her. As he took in the sight, Katie worked on the buttons of his plaid shirt before pushing it open. She licked her lips, admiring his bare chest and dragging her nails down it lightly, causing Jake to hiss and jerk his hips.

Katie grabbed his hand, guiding it under her skirt. "Touch me."

Jake nodded, his eyes clouded with lust as he brushed his fingers over the damp, satin material of her underwear. Katie's head fell back, her breath hitching as new, unfamiliar sensations enveloped her. She and Drew had never gone this far. In fact, they'd only ever really made out. She had always been too nervous to go all the way. Right now she wasn't, though. She attributed her behavior to the alcohol. She moaned loudly when Jake pushed his fingers inside her. As his thumb circled the bundle of nerves between her thighs, she rocked her hips to meet his talented fingers. Katie gasped when she finally came, her body shaking and toes curling in delight.

It still wasn't enough.

Suddenly, she was lying on her back, and Jake was hovering over her, fumbling as he unfastened his jeans. Once he'd freed his length, he wasted no time burying himself deep inside her. Katie cried out, in pain and in shock, her body tensing as it adjusted to the intrusion. Jake's eyes widened and he moved to pull out, but Katie grabbed his bicep tightly.

"Katie, I…" he started to apologize, but Katie cut him off.

"Just shut up and fuck me." She ordered.

Jake obeyed, holding her hips up and angling them as he thrust in and out of her. After a few minutes, the pain subsided, leaving a dull throb. Katie seized the opportunity to take control and without warning, flipped them over so that she was on top. Jake gazed up at her in surprise, but didn't object. Squeezing his hips with her thighs, Katie moved slowly at first before gradually picking up her pace. Small jolts of pain rippled through her, but Katie ignored it. Marisol had told her that the first time hurt, but that it got better. With that in mind, Katie placed her hands on Jake's shoulders for leverage, riding him hard and fast, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Katie… K-Katie, oh my God… Katie…" Jake moaned, lifting his hips to meet her thrusts.

It gave her a rush, being on top. She felt powerful. She felt in control. As she neared the edge, her nails bit into his skin and she let out a sharp cry, finally coming undone. Jake's hands found her hips, gripping them tightly as he too reached his peak. Katie shuddered atop of him before slumping forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck with a small moan.

Once she regained her composure, Katie carefully slid off of him, her body aching from exhaustion and pain, before collapsing next to him. Jake lay panting beside her, still basking in the afterglow.

She didn't know what to expect now.

Was she supposed to leave? Was _he_? Were they supposed to fall asleep together? Would he be there when she woke up? Did they pretend like it never happened and go about their lives like normal?

She closed her eyes.

She'd give it more thought in the morning.

X

**FIN**

X

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. This was my first time writing from Katie's perspective, so I hope she was in character.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
